


patience

by megisded



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megisded/pseuds/megisded
Summary: all you need is a little patience.choi yeonjun au,short chapters and lowercase intended,reader discretion is advised
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"suki!" beomgyu ran towards his friend, his eyes brimming with tears as he caught up to his friend at the airport. "please don't leave! i'm gonna really miss you!" the boy's voice squeaked as his tears started to spill over, falling down his face. "my momma and poppa said we'll take care of you!" his voice started getting louder, throwing his arms around the girl. he held her tightly as they sobbed together.

"mitsuki! say goodbye to beomgyu, its time to go! we're going to miss our flight." mitsuki's father boomed over the two kids.

"taeyong, please. give them a couple more moments." beomgyu's mother pleaded with the man, hoping she should give their kids more time. "they've been friends since they were babies." she frowned, looking down at her son who was now kneeling on the floor, holding mitsuki in his arms as they sobbed. their chests heaving up and down sounds barely audible.

"please stay out of this, bonhwa." taeyong scolded beomgyu's mother, and she furrowed her brows at the man.

"no, he's my kid too. and i've learned to love your daughter as my own." bonhwa shook her head, walking over to the two children. she embraced the two kids, holding them tightly in her arms as tears started to well in her own eyes. soon enough, there was another set of arms that wrapped around them, and bonhwa looked up, seeing her husband, who was also in tears hugging her and the children.

"give him the time he needs with her. your flight isn't for another two hours." sanghoo looked up at mitsuki's father, and taeyong just stared at them, fire in his eyes.

"you are all too emotional. they're just kids, they'll end up forgetting about each other anyways." taeyong scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away.

"i'm really gonna miss you, gyu..." mitsuki muttered, her voice soft and broken. beomgyu nuzzled his face into the girl's hair as he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. je wanted her to stay here in south korea, where he could always protect her from her father, but... he couldn't. he couldn't even try to convince taeyong because he had his mind so set on keeping the two apart.

"i love you." she muttered, causing beomgyu's tears to fall faster. His eyes burned from the crying, and his heart was shattered.

"i love you too, mitsuki," he whispered, a broken smile on his face. "i'm never gonna forget you, and we'll find each other again someday."

suddenly, mitsuki was being pulled away from him, and all beomgyu could do was let her go. he didn't even try to hold on, as she was being picked up and taken away. beomgyu stayed put on the floor, tears flowing faster, as he watched his whole world be taken from him until she was out of his sight.

his parents watched their boy, their hearts breaking at the sight of him. tears ran down their faces as they watched the light leave his eyes and body.

"let's go beomgyu." sanghoo muttered, holding out his hand to his son. beomgyu reluctantly took his father's hand and stood up.

as soon as he was on his feet, he threw his arms around his father's waist and sobbed heavily into his father's chest. sanghoo removed the boy's arms and got down on his knees. beomgyu wrapped his arms around sanghoo's neck, burying his face into his neck, and sanghoo wrapped his arms tightly around beomgyu's small body. he picked his son up and started walking out of the airport.

"i was able to sneak a small paper into her jacket pocket that had our phone number, and emails on it, so she'll never lose contact with beomgyu." bonhwa whispered into her husband's ear, through her own tears. sanghoo nodded and placed beomgyu into the backseat of their car.

though moments before, beomgyu was sobbing hysterically, he was fast asleep. his face was red, and his eyes were puffy. his parents placed soft kisses on his forehead and cheek before climbing into their car and heading towards their home.


	2. ONE

The early autumn sun beamed down onto the city of seoul. the leaves began to fall onto the concrete below and crunched underneath passerby’s feet. the winds that blew were beginning to become chilly, causing noses and cheeks to turn red while the wind swirled around them. 

five boys rode their bikes, bundled up in jackets and sweaters, as today was particularly cold, to school. the two eldest boys were in the front, as the three younger were in the back, slugging behind. 

“guys!” the eldest of the boys called over his shoulder, beckoning them to catch up. the three boys nodded, pushing their bikes a bit faster to catch up with their older friends. 

“yeonjun, when are you gonna get your license.” the youngest boy whined, pedaling slowly. 

“when i can get good grades.” yeonjun sighed, shaking his head. 

“didn’t your parents offer to get you a tutor?” the second oldest asked, and yeonjun shrugged. 

“i don’t really want to get a tutor. i don’t want to feel like a failure to my parents.” he chewed on his lips, and the four boys stopped their bikes. yeonjun stopped his as well, and looked back at them. 

“just take the damn tutor, yeonjun.” the shortest boy shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as his bike leaned between his legs. 

“i’m just gonna try harder this semester. lets just go, okay?” yeonjun shook his head, getting back on his bike and pedaling towards the school faster than the other boys.

“someone’s in a bad mood.” the youngest one chirped, giggling to himself before following the other boys to the school. 

as the five boys locked up their bikes, they separated to get into their lockers. they pulled out the books they’d need for their first hour, then they headed to the roof where they’d spent most of their time, the last couple of months (and years). 

yeonjun immediately shoved his nose into the book and began studying away. 

at least he was honest in trying harder this semester. 

“hey, does anyone else feel weird today?” one of the boys spoke out, catching yeonjun’s attention. 

“what do you mean, beomgyu?” the second oldest boy tilted his head to the side, looking at him in confusion. 

“i feel like something important happened today.” beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows, and racked his brain for any event he could think of that happened.

“you guys met taehyun and me a year ago!” the youngest chimed in, causing soft chuckles from the boys. 

“no, its not that kai… i feel like i lost something.” beomgyu sighed, looking down at his hands. “something really important. and i feel like whatever i lost is right in front of my face now…” beomgyu shook his head, trying to shake this heavy weight off his chest but he couldn’t. 

“is that why you’d been so quiet?” yeonjun asks, and beomgyu nods. 

“when i woke up, i felt fine, but when soobin came to get me, i felt like my head was spinning.” beomgyu admitted, sitting down on the bench and leaning against the wire fence that surrounded the roof.

“so soobins the cause?” taehyun teased, earning a smack from the tallest boy, soobin.

“no, no, no. i’m sure its nothing.” beomgyu looked over at the boys and gave a weak smile. 

“if you need anything from us, let us know, okay gyu?” yeonjun spoke up, and beomgyu nodded his thanks. 

“GOOD MORNING GUYS! THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME!” soobin’s sister came barging through the door of the stairwell. 

“god, why are you always so loud.” soobin covered his ears, and hid his head behind kai. kai threw himself over soobin’s body, making the two boys laugh. 

“didn’t you sleep through the alarm, anyways deiji?” taehyun asked, and she shrugged. 

“only by an hour.” she giggled, shaking her head as she sat down next to beomgyu. 

“thats why we didn’t wait.” yeonjun mumbled, finally returning his eyes back to his book.

the school bell rang through the school, some students groaned loudly, and others jumped as they weren’t expecting classes to start so soon. the group of 6 students that sat on the roof said their farewells and headed off towards their classes.


End file.
